1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet handling or transporting device or frame.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art and Technical Problems.
In the prior art there are available slings and frames for handling sheets, e.g. glass sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,287 teaches a pair of slings spaced from one another on a spreader bar. Each of the slings has a half bridle for engaging sides of the sheets and a shoe for supporting the bottom edge of the sheets. A limitation of the sling assembly of the above-identified patent is that there are no provisions for supporting the sheet between the slings to prevent bowing of the sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 3,8383,779 teaches a glass plate transporter having a rigid frame. The frame is loaded with glass sheets and thereafter the sides of the sheets engaged by fingers to secure the sheets on the frame. The loaded frame is lifted to the vertical position and the sheets transferred from the transporter to a sling and bar assembly for example of the type taught in the above-mentioned patent. Although the transporter is acceptable for its intended purpose, it is not easily adapted for loading sheets thereon when in a vertical position.
As can now be appreciated it would be advantageous to provide a sheet handling or transporting device or frame that does not have the limitations of the prior art sheet transporters and sling and bar assemblies.